


The Roadie And The Rockstar

by sunrayriver



Series: The Roadie Works [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, One Shot Collection, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:04:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunrayriver/pseuds/sunrayriver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion one-shots to the story 'The Roadie'. Part 1 (and/or Part2) of this series should be read first.<br/>A collection of short slice-of-life stories between a roadie and his rockstar. Skyler and Jamie live on in random sporadic tales ranging from comical to fluffy to just plain dirty. Each chapter is its own story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story 1: (Smut with a dash of Fluff and Humor) Skyler has a surprise to show Jamie while Payback Automatic is out on tour.

It was one of those rare days on tour where everything was going right, the crew and the venue staff miraculously on the same page and everything running smoothly in preparation for the show that night. There was no hectic rush, and the relaxed atmosphere left the stage setup happening at a lazy pace. A lot of people were lollygagging around, taking full advantage of an easy day; Skyler included. Work on Jamie's pedalboard was abandoned, and instead Skyler was side stage immersed in conversation with bassist and friend, Derek.

"How has he not seen it yet?" Derek questioned Skyler with a laugh and a shake of his head. "It's been three days."

Skyler shrugged innocently from where he was perched atop the drum kit case. "What? We've all been busy, and I've been tired these past few nights."

"Or you're scared shitless he's gonna freak out," Derek smirked knowingly.

'Scared shitless' was a little overboard. Skyler wasn't scared. He stood by his decision, even if maybe he had been sort of going out of his way to keep it hidden. But Sky didn't see that to be a huge deal. He was merely being an appropriate-leveled kind of nervous. And besides, he wanted the reveal to be special. Derek could suck his ass. "I'm not scared."

"Sure, dude," the sarcasm was strong. "Just show him. I'll tell you what I told you at the–"

"Hey, there you are," Jamie seemingly glided in out of nowhere, addressing this proclamation at Skyler. His hand slipped over Sky's thigh lingering there for a second to deliver a squeeze. His eyes moved back and forth from his boyfriend to Derek, and Jamie stayed straight faced as he unleashed the joint teasing, "Sorry, am I interrupting a Lollipop Guild meeting?"

Skyler and Derek shared an unamused glance with each other before Derek told Jamie to "Fuck off," and Skyler just went ahead and gave his boyfriend a swift light kick to his upper leg.

"Ow," Jamie still complained. "Rabid little munchkin," he muttered.

"Be nice and I won't have to hurt you," Skyler shrugged then dawned a sweet smile.

"If I was nice all the time you'd be bored. And besides," Jamie smirked, grabbing a fistful of Skyler's shirt to yank him close enough for Jamie to breathe hotly into his ear. "I was under the impression you like it when I'm mean." Jamie made that low growl of his that never failed to make a tingle shoot straight between Skyler's legs. Jamie topped off his little show with a sharp bite to Skyler's ear, and Skyler couldn't help how his eyes slipped closed or the ragged gasp he made.

"Alright..." Derek drawled, giving a goodbye clap of his hand to Jamie's shoulder, "time for me to get outta here before you bend him over the drum case. Good luck, Sky." Derek practically crackled as he made his way further backstage.

"Stop doing that in front of people," Skyler hissed to Jamie as he sat back straight up. It wasn't just Derek. A few crew members and staff were mulling around.

"Then maybe you'd like to go somewhere more private," Jamie wiggled his brows and had Skyler by both wrists before the kid could respond one way or the other.

Sky was pulled down from the case, a firm grip on one of his wrists still remaining as Jamie used it to lead him away from the stage area.

"Jame," Skyler started to complain with the nickname, though he let himself get pulled along, "I've got work to do. And don't you have some interview soon?"

"Right, you looked _so busy_ ," Jamie rolled his eyes. "I've got twenty minutes. Let's make 'em count, hm?"

They came to a stop outside of a door and before Skyler knew it he was being pushed inside. It was a bathroom, fairly small and clean. No stalls, just one toilet, a sink and mirror, and hand dryer. Jamie locked the door behind them and then had Skyler pushed against the wall in an instant. Skyler was actually pretty on board with this. They hadn't had sex in a few days and it wasn't like this would be their first time fucking in a public restroom, and this one was a hell of a lot cleaner. Still Skyler pushed Jamie back a little. His demeanor turned nervous, and Jamie easily caught on to it.

"What's wrong, baby?" Jamie practically cooed, moving close again and gripping Skyler's already semi-hard cock through his black jeans. "It's not like we've never done this before."

"No no, it's not that. I'd really like to do this." It took a lot of will power to nudge Jamie's hand way. "I just... Um, I think I should show you something first?"

Skyler bit his lip nervously. So in a public toilet wasn't exactly the 'special reveal' Skyler had in mind, but he didn't want Jamie's roaming hands to find it by accident. This was something Skyler got for himself and the love of his fucking life, and Sky needed to be the one to show him.

Jamie quirked a curious brow, silently telling Skyler to go on.

Skyler was nervous, but in these impending seconds of knowing he was finally going to show Jamie, Sky became a little giddy too. He easily slipped into RamblingSkyler mode. "Okay, so don't be mad or freak out. I mean, I don't think you really will. But I guess you could be all like... I don't know. I kinda think you might call me stupid maybe. I may have been a little hasty but I really really wanted to do this so just, um, be cool, yeah?"

An amused grin painted itself across Jamie's face, his hands going to rest at Skyler's hips tightly. "Okay, what the fuck did you do?"

"Well, you know how Derek and I went to that tattoo parlor a few days ago," Skyler began to explain. "Um well, I kinda got more done than the shit on my arm."

Skyler slowly pulled his shirt up and over his head. He balled the material up in his hands and bit at his lip nervously, watching Jamie's face to see his reaction when the man saw the new tattoo addition. 'Jamison' was now inked over Skyler's heart in a pleasing script right below the talons of his raven tattoo that already resided on his chest. Jamie was silent and staring, clearly taken aback for a moment, but a smile slowly curled at his lips. With that smile Skyler finally released a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

"Well, holy shit." Jamie slowly ran his fingers over the slightly raised and healing letters.

"So, that means you like it?" Skyler grinned. "I know it's totally cheesy and a jinx or whatever, but yeah, I wanted it."

"Fuck... Yeah. I fucking love it." Jamie chuckled like he was overwhelmed by the surprise. "I can't help but think how the old me would probably get a restraining order if someone pulled this. But you've got me floored. How do you get away with shit like this?"

"'Cause you loooove me," Skyler sing-songed.

"So help me, I do." Jamie brought a hand up to hold at the side of Skyler's face, "You're the only one I've ever felt this way about. Period. I'm never gonna fuck this up."

"You better not," Skyler looked at him pointedly but still had a playful twinkle in his eyes. "Don't make me have to get this covered up. That's just embarrassing."

Jamie laughed. "That's nothing you'll ever have to worry about, pixie. I'm just... Fuck, my name's on you. You fucking _belong_ to me. That's so fucking hot." Jamie gazed at the tattoo again before just drinking in all of Skyler's form. " _Mine_ ," he said in a low lustfully possessive tone, and that one word alone made the temperature of Skyler's body spike.

Jamie moved his hand to run through Skyler's hair, coming to grip it at the back to pull the shorter man in for a purposeful kiss. "We've got like less than fifteen minutes now," Jamie murmured.

"Then shut up and fuck me already," Skyler shot back hotly.

"You talk like that," Jamie pinned him up against the wall, "and you're gonna get it real hard."

"Promise?" Skyler bit his lip in a show of coyness.

Jamie fucking growled. The clash of lips that happened next was carnal. Skyler's shirt was forgotten and dropped to the floor. The red-blooded lust shooting between them buzzed with a fury like an electrical storm. Maybe it was because they hadn't gone at it in a few days. Because Jamie was so turned on by the inked surprise. Because Skyler really had a thing about Jamie taking him over while playing hard to get. They were almost fighting. Tongues at war and the scuffling of feet with rough grips and pushing as they both sought for the upper hand of having the other against the wall.

The trash can got knocked over. Its litter spilling on to the floor with no one giving a damn. It was a short-lived battle with Jamie winning. And really in doing so, Skyler won too. The kid wasn't exactly up against the wall, but instead forced to be bent over at the sink. Skyler gripped at the small counter edge as Jamie took a fistful of Sky's hair to jerk his head up to make him look in the mirror. Skyler stared at his panting reflection. He was this lip swollen disheveled mess that looked like he'd already been fucked. And there was Jamie behind him looking absolutely smug and with this animalistic hunger burning in his eyes.

"You know what happens when you get all aggressive like that," Jamie leaned over him, speaking lowly in Skyler's ear. "Someone wants it really fucking rough. Is that how you wanna play?"

"Mm, come on, Jame." Skyler's voice was low and needy.

Skyler certainly hadn't expected any fun like this to happen today before the show, but now that he was so close to getting it he was just a pure bundle of want and urgency. Jamie worked down the younger man's pants for him, and Skyler insides flipped with an even hotter anticipation as he heard Jamie undoing his own belt buckle. The man straightened behind him and rubbed his hard unleashed cock against him. Their eyes stayed locked through their reflections in the mirror. Skyler's gaze had turned absolutely desperate and pleading.

"Just fuck me." It was a begging breathy tone. "Please. I can fucking take it."

"Shit," Jamie said through a single chuckle. "You are such a little whore." He leaned over Skyler again to speak heatedly in his boyfriend's ear. "I fucking love it. You get me so hot."

That ear was bit, then the neck a little harder, followed by a little kiss on top of the mark he left before Jamie straightened again. Skyler heard the rip of a lube packet, and willed himself to relax. It was a blessing really, how Jamie still traveled well prepared at all times. Skyler may have liked it rough on occasion, but the aid of only spit was kind of a deal breaker for him. Slick fingers soon rubbed over his entrance, and the need in Skyler spiked. He knew they were on a time restraint. This needed to happen. Now.

"I'm good, I'm good. Come on, fuck me. Come on." Skyler pressed urgently.

"I'd say I've never heard you so eager for my cock before, but that would be a lie," Jamie said smugly.

He gave Skyler a few more seconds of torture only rubbing against the outside of him. But then Skyler felt him lined up, and the firm press of the tip made Skyler squeeze his eyes closed. He clenched his jaw and gripped at the sink counter tighter to help him bear through inevitable initial burning pain, especially when he was having Jamie just go for it.

"Keep going," Skyler urged through gritted teeth.

Skyler knew Jamie would be careful, his boyfriend always moved with caring attention at the start no matter how crazed they were to have each other. Making Jamie stop or slow down too much would only in turn slow down the easing of the pain and the build up of the pleasure. Jamie started moaning lowly, and Skyler latched on to the sound. He focused on that sweet noise and on the firm grip Jamie's strong hands on his hips, until it became okay to focus on that now very gratifying feel of being filled over and over. And he sure as hell let Jamie know he reached that lovely turning point with a long chorus of small moans leaving his throat.

It was on.

Jamie tightened the grip on Skyler's waist; it was the only subtle warning the smaller man got to let him know things were about to get rougher. That first quicker, deeper thrust drew out a satisfying yell straight out of Skyler's lungs. His head dipped down into the bowl of the sink, the cool touch of the porcelain clashing against the heated skin of his forehead. Skyler couldn't bother to try to lift his head up, not when it seemed like it was a miracle that he was still standing. Jamie's hard thrusts were unrelenting. A rough skin-slapping collision that was completely making Skyler undone.

Jamie's low moans filled the small space, mixing with Skyler's partially controlled ones. Sky wanted to stay quiet. He knew they had a little more leeway to be vocal than if they were in the bus bunk, but he was still somehow a little bit mindful that the bathroom out to a hallway where people could be walking past wasn't really the best place to completely let loose and be loud either. It was becoming increasing hard to stay quiet though; Jamie knew just how to drive him crazy. The movements got rougher, more frenzied. Skyler kept his lips pressed firmly together at least sort of muting the moans built up inside him. But when Jamie kept consistently hitting against that sweet spot inside him, Skyler lost the battle. His mouth dropped open and out poured all that lovely noise clear as a bell, and it coming out inside the curvature of the sink bowl only seemed to amplify lusty sounds.

"Ah, that's it, baby," Jamie groaned pleasingly.

Skyler was being pushed closer and closer to the edge. He couldn't help but wrench away a vice-like grip from the counter so he could touch himself to bring it on faster, but Jamie pulled Skyler's arm away.

"You don't need it." The man torturously left Skyler's cock untouched, but didn't let up with his hard deep pace. "I'm gonna make you come. Just all me."

" _Jamie_..." The start of a whiny moan left Skyler's lips, but he wasn't sure exactly what he was begging for. He knew Jamie could get the job done, but holy hell, Skyler was just so close and so damn desperate for that release. It was amazing how often he thought Jamie was going to drive him to the point of sex-related death.

The small bathroom echoed with the harsh slap of bodies slamming together, of dueling moans, and soon of a breathy ragged cry shooting out of Skyler's mouth. A more quiet airy moan followed from Jamie a mere millisecond after. They came together, both bodies tensing and contracting in that all-consuming fire spread through them.

As they came down Jamie placed a small kiss to the back of Skyler's neck and then a few more down his spine, making the kid moan sweetly, before he pulled away. Skyler clung to the counter top until he was sure his jelly-legs had regained enough of their use back to hold his weight. He finally moved to pull his head out of the sink only to hit the back of it on the underside of the faucet.

"Ow! Fuck," he cursed before moving more carefully away, his laughter at himself mixing with Jamie's as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Alright!" The raised voice sounded from the other side of the door that Jamie was leaning heavily against and fixing his pants up. Skyler recognized it as his fellow roadie Matt's, and he winced a little in dreaded realization knowing that someone definitely had heard them. "Quit whatever weird giggle-fuck is going on in there! I need you on stage, Brannan!"

"I'm coming!" Skyler yelled back.

"And when he finishes wiping up that come, he'll be right out!" Jamie crassly added with a smirk.

The two of them could hear Matt groan through the door, followed by his retreating footsteps. Skyler shot his boyfriend a death glare at the perverted joke, to which Jamie just shrugged back with mock innocence. Skyler did rush to clean up and make himself presentable though, even opted to right the fallen trash bin out of a little guilt, but left the trash that had spilled out where it was. Sky only needed to get his shirt back on, and he made to take from Jamie who had it bundled up in his hand. Jamie quickly brought it behind his back with a sly smile before Skyler could grab it.

"Come on," Skyler said, rolling his eyes. "We gotta go. You're gonna be late."

Jamie glanced down at his watch and shrugged. "I already am. What's another minute more?"

Skyler smiled as Jamie moved closer and snaked his arms around him in a warm embrace. Skyler happily hugged him back, burying his face into Jamie's shoulder and breathing him in. Topping off a quick rough sex session with a loving tender moment made it perfect as far as Skyler was concerned. Jamie pulled away just enough to bring a hand between them, bringing his fingers under Skyler's chin to tip his head up into a kiss. Those fingers trailed down to Skyler's chest as their lips moved slow and sweet, and when they found their target —the new tattoo— Jamie traced over it lightly.

He gave Skyler's lip a gentle bite and growled playfully. " _Mine_."

 


	2. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story 2: (Fluff/Humor) Here Sky tries to care for a sick Jamie.

This wasn't happening. He was Jamison Adler for fuck sake. Practically immortal. He didn't get sick. He never got sick. (As long as alcohol induced retching didn't count.) And he had literally been fine five minutes ago. It had struck him so fast. Just a slight discomfort in his stomach at first. No big deal. But then it got worse all at once. Jamie could feel his insides fucking churning. A slow roll of a meat grinder in his gut. An unpleasant woozy hot flash just dropping through his body head to toe. And then that unmistakable feeling in his throat.  
  
He had gripped the rim of the toilet so hard his knuckles went white. He had never thrown up so hard in his life. The muscles of his abdomen ached, his throat burned, and it felt like his stomach had possibly turned itself inside out. God, it was happening. Every gut-wrenching heave ended with a groan that could have rivaled the sounds a man getting slowly run through with a dull spear.  
  
At the very least with it happening with such fury, Jamie was granted some mercy in his stomach emptying quickly. He held on to the toilet as he tried to catch his breath, his face still over the bowl until he was absolutely certain nothing else was going to make its way up. Jamie swallowed down roughly, but finally felt safe enough to move. He flushed the toilet and watched what was mostly light blue mushy chunks swirl away out of sight.  
  
_What the fuck did I even eat that would make that shit blue?_  
  
Jamie just let himself crumple down to the cold tiled floor then, partially curled up on his side. His bed wasn't really that far away with him being in the bedroom's connected bathroom, but all he wanted to do at the moment was just lay there on the floor until this stupid shit fucking up his body ran its course. Hopefully quickly. And hopefully the worse part was over. He was so hot and weak and achy. He moaned woefully, but was at least thankful he was alone so no one saw him looking so embarrassingly pathetic. But that bit of luck didn't last too long.  
  
"Hey, it's just me!" Skyler's voice called out from somewhere inside their home. "I forgot my phone. I think I'm gonna stop by the store after I'm done today. Need anything?"  
  
Jamie quietly groaned. Skyler was suppose to be halfway to Derek's place by now. Jamie didn't want his boyfriend to see him like this. Sure, Sky had seen him a mess on a bathroom floor before, but this was different. This wasn't after a night of drinking. This was his health crumbling and his body wasting away. This was him weak and defeated. He was supposed to be the strong one. He didn't want Skyler to worry. He couldn't let Skyler see him like this.  
  
"Nah, I'm good!" Jamie called out and winced at how frail his voice sounded. He hoped to god Sky didn't notice. He got to his feet so he could hurry his ass to bed. At least if Skyler did come in to their bedroom, being found sick in bed would be far better than being found a feeble wuss on the bathroom floor.  
  
So yes, getting up and dashing off to bed had been the intention, but it didn't exactly go as planned. Jamie did successfully get to his feet, but it was that whole rushing to bed part that didn't pan out. Suddenly standing up proved to be a mistake. Dizziness swept over him, and he very swiftly found himself back on the bathroom floor.  
  
"Alright! You okay?" Skyler's concerned shout made Jamie unnecessarily panic.  
  
"I'm fine!" his sore throat pathetically called.  
  
Jamie knew Skyler wouldn't believe that, and it would be mere seconds until the young man made his way in. Jamie cursed this stupid fucking sickness. Cursed its claws that were deeply sunk in to him. But he still had a flicker of a fight left. It appeared being upright wasn't an option Jamie had at the moment, but he was going to make it to that bed dammit! He started to crawl. Not that very dignified of a travel method, but more respectable than laying next to a toilet. He made it clear through the bathroom doorway onto the wonderfully plush carpeted bedroom floor. His head stayed hung low to keep the dizziness at bay, and he pushed through how absolutely weak and tired he truly felt, forcing his heavy limbs to move. Jamie was just a mere three feet from the bed, but so help him he just couldn't move anymore.  
  
"Fuck," he muttered before giving in and just letting himself lower to the floor. And there he was belly down and face miserably mushed into the carpet when he heard Skyler's voice unmistakably from within the room now.  
  
"Are you sure? You sound like- Jamie?" It ended in less of a worried tone and more of a confused one. "Why are you on the floor? You okay?"  
  
Jamie dishearteningly sighed into the carpet fibers; there was no hiding how fucked up he was from Skyler now. He kept his prone position on the floor, but turned his head so he could see his face.  
  
"Wow. What the fuck happened to you? You look like shit." Skyler's opening words weren't particularly what you would call 'loving boyfriend', but he did rush over to Jamie's side. "You okay?" he asked again, the concern now definitely heard in his voice as he knelt beside the laid out man.  
  
"I'm cool," Jamie wasn't even sure what he was doing trying to play this off, but try he did. "Just...resting."  
  
Skyler cocked an 'I'm not buying that for a second' brow. "Resting, huh? On the floor? When we've got a bed right there? Aaand I'm kinda picking up the faint scent of puke."  
  
"Alright fine," Jamie groaned. "After you left I got sick as fuck. Like almost Exorcist level vomiting here. I was a pathetic mess on the bathroom floor and I tried to get to bed before you could see me like this but, fuck, I didn't even have it in me to crawl there, let alone walk. God, this is so embarrassing."  
  
"Jamie," Skyler shook his head, his tone part sympathetic and part a soft scold. "What's embarrassing, you idiot? Everybody gets sick. Don't try to be macho. Plus I'm your boyfriend, dipshit. If you can be a lump of helpless sick in front of anyone shame free, it's me."  
  
Jamie had to relinquish a sigh in stubborn agreement. Maybe he was being an idiot, just a little. This was nothing to be embarrassed about. Not in front of Skyler. So maybe it was time to accept that Jamison Adler, the practically immortal he, didn't have to put up a front of being invincible —at least with his boyfriend anyway. Jamie still felt like a pathetic pile of shit letting germs or possibly some bad sushi reducing him to the mess he was, but at least now he was grateful Skyler was there to help him.  
  
"Okay," Jamie groaned out, forcing himself to slowly roll over on to his back, "I'm a fucking mess, help me."  
  
"That's what I'm here for." Sky half smiled. "First of all, is the need to spew your guts out still there?"  
  
"Nah. I'm nauseous, but there's nothing left to come out."  
  
"Alright, that's...goodish." Skyler stood. "Let's just get you into bed then."  
  
And for both men it was easier said than done. Jamie meekly extended his hand out to his boyfriend's proffered one, and Skyler struggled to tug the larger man up. He went at it for a minute, soft grunts falling past Sky's lips as he strained to get more than just Jamie's shoulder up off the floor.  
  
"Okay," Skyler paused his efforts, "I know if our roles were reversed here you would just pick me up and carry my dead weight over, but I kinda need some effort on your end. This is like dealing with a beached baby whale."  
  
"Whale? Fuck you," Jamie narrowed his tired eyes. "You calling me fat?"  
  
"No! Just...awkwardly larger. I mean, I said a _baby_ one, didn't I?" Skyler innocently defended. "Come on, just help me help you here this time. On the count of three..."  
  
The second attempt went far better, even if Jamie getting successfully up on his feet made him feel like the room was spinning. At least he had Skyler to lean on this time with this bout of dizziness hitting him. It was a slow, miserable shuffle toward the bed, using Sky like a crutch; but it was like a taste of heaven when Jamie's head hit the pillow, his body laid out on the soft mattress. Yes, a vast improvement over the floor. Jamie closed his eyes and sighed in relief. He definitely still felt like shit, but at least now he was comfortable. He kept his eyes closed, wanting slip into unconsciousness and sleep for days —at least for however long this sickness lasted. Falling asleep was being disrupted, however, but Jamie could only halfheartedly mentally complain because the cause of the constant disruptions was Skyler amazingly playing the part of the dutiful doting boyfriend. Checking Jamie's temperature, getting him medicine, making him drink a shit ton of water. Jamie didn't know how he would be surviving this assault on his health if Skyler hadn't come back home early. Most likely slowly dying on the bathroom floor.  
  
Jamie felt Sky climb into bed next to him, and then the wonderful feel of cool cloth being gently dabbed over his forehead.  
  
"So," Skyler drawled as he continued to battle Jamie's fever with a wet washcloth, now moving it down the man's neck. "Exorcist level vomiting, huh?"  
  
Jamie was able to let out a small chuckle at the comment. "Dude, you don't even know. If I hadn't made it to the toilet it sure as fuck would have flown across the room."  
  
"Bitchin', but I definitely have you beat on the worse vomit experience. So there was this one time I got food poisoning and I was throwing up so hard, right, it was coming out of my nose too. And like, I couldn't fucking stop. I just kept puking and puking with no let up, and remember this shit's coming out of my mouth AND nose so I couldn't fucking breathe, and like, I REALLY needed to breathe. So I was there at the toilet thinking: 'Is this how I'm gonna die? This is how I'm gonna die. Mom and Dad are gonna find me in the morning on the bathroom floor in a puddle of vomit. Fuck.' I mean, obviously spoiler I didn't die, but still I win."  
  
Jamie chuckled a little harder this time. He opened his eyes to see Skyler smiling cheekily down at him. "You're fucking insane," Jamie spoke lovingly. "Only you would make the conversation about a vomit competition with a person who has a case of the pukes. And fuck, only you could manage to make it actually comforting."  
  
"I'm pretty awesome," Sky smiled more. He kissed Jamie's warm forehead before resting the cool cloth there, and then moving to lay cuddled up beside his boyfriend. "You feeling any better? You already don't feel as hot."  
  
"I little a guess. But you should probably get outta here. I don't wanna chance getting you sick too anymore than we already have."  
  
"I'm not worried about germs," Skyler spoke, reaching up to comb his fingers through Jamie's hair. "Besides my fate is already sealed if this is some contagious shit. I don't know if you remember that little makeout session before I left earlier, but yeah..."  
  
Jamie closed his eyes again. He felt guilty in the possibility of getting his boyfriend sick, but was truly grateful Skyler was staying there beside him. The small loving and comforting action of Skyler's fingers lightly moving through his hair was almost making Jamie forget he was sick.  
  
"I promise I'll take care of you," Jamie murmured.  
  
"I know."  
  
Jamie could hear the small smile in Sky's soft response, and it made a small smile of his own curl at his lips.  
  
"Get some sleep, Jame." Skyler continued to speak softly.  
  
Jamie hummed a short lazy affirmative. Skyler's gentle order wouldn't be difficult to comply with. The need for sleep was calling even harder, and Jamie was slipping. He tried to hang on just a little longer though. Just basking in the feel of Skyler's fingers still running through his hair, of Skyler taking care of him. Maybe being the "weak one" wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
